


Without the Truth of the Eyes

by ZCFilorux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans sees what nobody else sees, dreams what nobody else dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Truth of the Eyes

There were no screams. There was no time. There was only fire, and then? Nothing.

 

Sans couldn’t sleep, not at night anyhow. Instead he took to snoozing at his posts, where there were people, where there was comfort in the idea that someone, anyone, was around. Sure Papyrus was there at night, at home when he should be sleeping, but that didn’t help. Sans didn’t want Papyrus to worry, not any more than he already did…

 

It was difficult to lie to his brother, all the time, constantly, but his facade was flawless and it was best kept that way. Nobody had to know about the resets, the saves, nobody had to know what he knew. It was too much. The things he had witnessed, the things he remembered, he could go on, but that would be pointless. Just like so much else in the world.

 

Time would pass, and it seemed that Frisk was putting off the reset, seemed as if the child was content. Sans knew it was only a matter of time however, but until then he would play along, play nice, act like the secret Frisk unknowingly shared with him would stay a secret. He didn’t need to go around ruining this save after all. Nobody had died, nobody, and he was content to let it stay that way as long as possible.

 

One night however, things would go a little differently.

 

Sans had gotten “ready for bed” the usual ploy to assure Papyrus he was going to sleep. In pajamas he waved his brother goodnight before walking into his room and closing the door. The day was tiring. Tiring enough for him to actually plop down onto his mattress and let out a long sigh. This was a mistake however, and sleep soon overcame his tired body. That was when the dreams began.

 

Darkness, nothing but darkness, surrounding him on all side. The nothing would be a comfort, if he didn’t meet it enough times to know better. If he didn’t know what was to come next. Suddenly there was snow, all around him, and a few feet away was Papyrus. Someone was with him, a child? No… Not again. Sans began to run, run as fast as he could, but by the time he reached his brother there was nothing but dust.

 

The wind began to pick up, blowing the dust away, and with it, the snow scape. His scenery had changed, once again, to the core, to Gaster. It was the same thing, every time, Sans began running, he knew what would come next. So he ran, and ran, but before he could reach him, Gaster was gone. A bright light surrounded everything and soon the scene had changed once more.

 

Next it was Toriel, make haste Sans, but dust. Then Alphys, faster Sans, faster, but no, just dust. Everyone everywhere was vanishing, and all he could do was run. Run in hopes of maybe, just maybe, making it, but he was never quite close enough. Everyone was dead, once again, he was a failure, and so he kept running. Running away was the only option left. Running deep into the depths of whatever hellscape was next for him.

 

There were no screams. There was no time. There was only fire, and then? Nothing.

 

With a loud gasp Sans awoke, his entire body shaking where he lay. Not again… Not, not again… He stood, bones clacking together as he shuddered, pants escaping his mouth as he changed into his day clothes. Time for a walk.


End file.
